Christmas Time is Here
by maureenbrown
Summary: Jason can't ice skate to save his life, and Leo's increasingly unhelpful, especially when the Roman demigod trips and accidentally gropes a mortal. Yeah, they're going to get kicked out of the rink, but Leo will be damned if he doesn't get a kiss out of it. One-shot, Valgrace.


Jason looks great around Christmas time. Kinda like Chris from _Until Dawn_ , with his blonde hair poking out from underneath a charcoal gray beanie, his glasses as shimmery as the snow surrounding us.

And, yes.

His cheeks _are_ as red as Santa Claus's, even if he won't admit it.

Leo wishes he could call this little outing a date. After all, Jason did just break up with Piper, who afterwards accidentally outed him as bisexual to both of the camps.

Don't worry, it wasn't too bad. People just listen to her cause she's kind of loud and really pretty.

Plus, Jason _was_ kind of ogling that Hermes camper when he was pushed out of the cabin stark naked.

Alas, Leo and Jason are just bros. there's nothing wrong with that besides Leo's constant unsatisfied state and longing for something more.

So, yeah, if Jason's still sorta pining, why not? Leo will take him ice skating.

He's never been that good, due to his powers and occasional klutziness (but he's a swan-like, ballet-dancing, regal queen compared to Frank Zhang).

But when Jason steps on the ice…

Yeah, he's got ice skating in the bag.

"Leo, what the…?" Jason sputters, not daring to leave the curb. There's already an increasing line of the impatient six year olds that look ready to shove the son of Jupiter. Or skate over him.

"Jase, you gotta move." Leo cackles.

"No way, man. This I worse than flying." Jason says, his feet flopping around like Frank in dolphin form.

"Hey, Superman… C'mon, Jay, just take my goddamn hand before baby Apollo Ohno slices you up." Leo advises, holding back the majority of his laughter.

He extends said body part to his best friend, who eyes it nervously.

"Dude, if you're worried people will think we're gay, just take my arm… Masculine-like." He says with an eye roll when Jason stalls.

"It's not that just… Don't melt me."

Oh.

 _Mierta_.

Right.

"Duh. If I get too hot, just let go. Oh, wait, you probably shouldn't grab in in the first place, then." He snorts over his own crappy joke.

Jason scoffs, finally grabbing Leo's hand with his mitten-clad done.

"Careful. Don't fall for me again, blondie." Leo even adds a wink.

It sucks, because he really can't tell if Jason's blushing or if he's cold.

The Roman demigod slowly takes off from the landing, wobbling as he does so.

"Easy… Easy… It's just like walking, except you glide."

"So, a lot different?" Jason eyes him skeptically, raising a dramatic eyebrow.

"Shut up, Grace."

Dang, looks like used up all of Jason's nicknames. He should've used them more sparingly. Now he has to call him by his… He shudders… _Real name_.

"Hey, this isn't so bad!"

"Jason, you're levitating. Get back on the ground before a mortal sees you." Leo hisses.

"Right. Sorry." Jason half-mumbles, and he drops back onto the ice.

On land, it'd be Grace-ful (haha), but on ice not at all (what is it with icy situations and name puns? Maybe he'll ask Khione when he gets back to camp).

Jason trips spectacularly over a huge chunk of ice, flying out of Leo's grasp.

An instructor in front of them chooses an unfortunate time to turn, attempting to teach their student how to skate backwards.

Jason flaps like Percy when he plays _Just Dance_ , managing to hit the woman in her… Um… Frontal region.

With that, he falls on his face, and the _thud!_ of his jaw makes Leo wince. Hell, Reyna was probably turning her head in the direction of them now all the way in New Rome wondering what pesky shenanigans Leo had gotten himself into.

"He groped me! Someone, help!" The whiny mortal yells, and Leo _barely_ stops himself from laughing so hard he pisses himself.

Barely.

Jason claws at the ice, trying in vain to struggle back up and stop the possible commotion this lady is causing.

"It was a mistake." Leo says, voice shaking as another wave of giggles comes his wake.

He takes pity on poor Jason, helping him to his feet… So what if his arm is still wrapped securely around his waist?

"Yeah, I'm really sorry!" Jason protests. His face is so vibrant it looks like a Christmas decoration (if they had bruises along the jawline, that is).

Really, though Leo should probably help instead of imagining other scenarios in which Jason still ends up with bruises there… And other places.

"And he's gay." Leo unhelpfully supplies. "He doesn't want anything to do with the other gender."

"Yup, I'm gay." Jason attempts with a slight stutter. Gods, he's awful at lying.

"Don't keep lying-" And with the "Why the Fuck You Lying" theme song stuck in his head, he yanks Jason down by jacket later number seventeen and kisses him.

His whole face is warm, especially his cheeks. How did Leo's hands get up there? He doesn't know, nor does he care. Might as well make the most out of this act.

Jason's jaw is still tender, and he hisses into Leo's mouth when his fingertips ghost over the bruise.

He's suddenly grounded as a pair of hands hold tightly onto Leo's waist, and then Jason's lips start moving.

 _Wow_.

Piper was even luckier than he thought, and…

Is Jason dipping him? Dammit, Leo's in love.

His hands fly to his hair, discarding the earmuffs there, twisting in the blonde hair in the way he's always wanted to.

Jason's nails slip underneath Leo's thin cargo jacket, brushing against the skin there, and his skin heats up immediately.

"Security, that's them!" A shout comes, and though it's not the biggest thing going on right now, the two boys break away.

A heavy hand clamps over Leo's shoulder, pulling him away from Jason. He gets dragged off the ice, Jason too, and _fuck_ does he look good.

Jason's hair is a complete mess thanks to Leo, his cheeks just a tad bit more colored, and his eyes are wide. Not to mention his lips, which are slightly bruised like his jaw, and _is that Leo's canine mark in it, did he actually bite Jason?_

But he can't think about that because Jason is beaming, off in his own little land, rubbing a hand over his lips dreamily.

The officers question them, not really into it. Leo can see they're more invested in the Christmas spirit and the box of holiday colored donuts by the door.

The questioning continues, but ends soon after Leo and Jason finally link hands.

When the awkward officers leave, Leo's huddled under Jason's arm, nuzzling into his neck and cooing. Jason actually glows, looking down at Leo affectionately.

And, unfortunately, they're kicked out of the skate rink.

Leo and Jason swing their hands as they walk back to the car which is parked miles away, occasionally shoving each other against a building to kiss them, just because they can.

"So, I know of another skate rink. It's opening tomorrow." Jason mumbles into their fourth kiss, or was it their fifth? Leo could do this forever.

He grins, sinking his teeth into Jason's lower lip again and earning him a gasp.

Yeah, they're _definitely_ going to that one, too.


End file.
